Flirting Railgun
by itsRailgun
Summary: Since the Sisters' accident, Mikoto has been helping Touma with his housework. With Index leaving his dorm to freeload at Komoe-sensei's place, he often spent his time together with the famous Railgun alone in his dorm. The story focused on our Hero and Heroine cute love story! [[ Adaptation from the same titled Doujin. Updated for correcting some grammar mistakes. ]]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Yosshh~! My second story with this account. I was re-reading a certain Doujin manga of To Aru Kagaku no Railgun titled 'Flirting Railgun' when this idea popped up in my mind. If you have read it before, this story has the same story line, only I added a bit of more details based on my own idea. You can say it as an adaptation? So I **_**WON'T**_** take the credit for this story. And in this story mainly will be in Touma's POV by the way.**

**Oh, and don't worry I won't abandon my other story. I'm still working on 'Railgun is a Boy?!'.**

**[[ Updated due to typos I had made before and horizontal line didn't work ]]**

_**(Disclaimer: To Aru Kagaku no Railgun and its characters all belong to Kazuma Kamachi; Ichaicha Railgun belongs to the creator, Ntype.)**_

OOOXXXOOO

Summer. Index had gone to freeload over at Komoe-sensei's house. Just when I had thought I would finally be able to live in peace by myself, somehow the key that I had given to Index had ended up in the hands of someone else.

"Excuse my intrusion~"

There, I saw a middle school girl wearing Tokiwadai uniform sat in my room, playing a video game using my television.

"… So you are here again." I put my right hand on my head, feeling a little dizzy from seeing this sight. My eyebrows furrowed and I left a long defeated sigh.

"Isn't that fine? Since it's not really that big a deal." Came her retort. I took back what I want to say in reply to her words when she added, "Plus, while you were injured, just who was it who looked after you, hm?"

Okay, I was completely speechless at this, didn't know how to answer that one. Feeling defeated, I just replied with a simple words. "Yeah yeah, thanks a lot."

Besides, I felt really tired from all of my misfortunes that I had encountered today.

I accidentaly tripped on my way to school. When I tripped over, I stepped on a dog's tail making it chasing me all the way. When I didn't pay attention to my direction while running away from that angry dog, I bumped into one of Skill-Out member and made him angry and chased me until he got tired from running all the time. After I finally thought I could make it to the school, unfortunately I came late for my class and made my loli teacher, Komoe-sensei, crying. I got beaten up by the whole class. And now, after I came back from school to my dorm, this Biribiri Chuugakusei was right here.

So, as for the best, I didn't argue with this short-tempered girl in front of me unless I wanted to add 'having zapped by the strongest electromaster in Academy City' to the list of my today's misfortunes.

Came to think of it, my eyes caught something like a bag of groceries placed on the floor near this Biribiri girl. "…So you even went and bought groceries." I'm pretty sure a disbelief look must be plastered all over my face.

It's just that part of my mind couldn't believe it that this tomboyish ojou-sama could do something girly like this too sometimes. But of course I never said it out loud to her or I would receive the consequences: receiving her lightning strikes head-on, affecting all of my electronic equipments like air conditioner and fridge to go malfunctioning in this hot summer, and any other consequences I didn't want to imagine at the time.

I moved my legs and stretched out my hand to reach my fridge and opened it to grab some cold drink. Somehow I heard her saying, "Ah, for dinner I was thinking teriyaki yellowtail… You don't have a problem with fish, do you?"

"Nah, don't worry over that. As long as it's fit for human digestion, I'll eat it." I answered her question casually.

"What's with that?" Unnoticed by this girl, I eyed her as she giggled, saying this with a cheerful smile. I felt at peace just by seeing those brilliant and innocent smiles of this certain girl.

Truthfully, ever since I had started leaving the housework to Misaka Mikoto, my lifestyle has done a complete 180.

'The washing is all done, the cleaning is as well, huh…'

I noted to myself mentally as my eyes scanned all over the room. Practically this outcome were not one of what I would expect to happen anyway.

After what happened with the younger Misaka sisters, it had already been a month since Misaka Mikoto had offered to come help me after I had been so incapacitated that I couldn't even go about my ordinary routine.

"_You, can't really do any housework, right…? So… Well, I can help… If you want…"_

As I sat on my bed behind her, I recalled that time when she came to my place, offering her help. She seemed to say it without any confidences, her face was blushing heavily though… Maybe she felt embarrassed to a certain extent for some reason?

'At first, I had thought she was making some sort of joke, but…' My trail of thought got cut off by a what-looks-like-getting-frustrated-over-something-trivial type of scream of the only girl in my room.

"A~h! It can't end like this~! No way, I can't possibly lose! That's just impossible!"

I sighed and got up from my comfy bed to approach this frustrated girl whose hair was now spiking up because of a small amount of electricity leapt up from her head as she got more frustrated.

"You just saved before the seven heroes anyway…" I placed my right hand on top of her head to negate her electricity from behind. I could felt her body jumped a little from my touch. "Come on, don't get all staticky. You are making your hair spike up, you know. Really now, you've still got data from along the way, don't you? It should be fine if you try again. I will even help you, okay?"

She shifted her head, now looking up, staring at me so intensely and so I could see her blushing face. I got nervous just from her staring at me like that. "W…what?" I asked her.

"… Your right hand." She paused and got up from her current position. "Your right hand… So it looks like you can even calmly touch my hair while I'm electrifying it." Now her eyes directly looked at me on the face with a serious expression.

"Hehe~ I bet it pisses you off, right?" I teased her, wanting to lighten up the mood.

"N…no! That's not it! It just bothers me that I enjoy being patted by you!"

It was beyond my imagination that this shy girl would admit something so blunt like that, even though it's done accidentally. I fell silence as I kept my doubtful look on my face.

"…!" She shutted her mouth right after she realized what she just said. I saw smokes was rising from her exploded head maybe due to the embarrassment of admitting something to me that she never wanted to say.

"Ah, is that so…?" I asked dumbly, only adding more embarrassment to her.

Once again, I patted her, slowly caressing her head. "Then, this must bother you even more, I guess." I threw my gaze to anywhere but the girl in front of me, blushing slightly. And it just happened so suddenly that I forgot how to back off from the raging walking taser near me.

She got out of control and shooted her electricity to all directions toward me. "I take back what I said earlier, you definitely piss me off!"

"Hey! Anything besides my right hand is off limits! Watch it!" I screamed as I received her lightning spear directly on my right hand. Even though I could negate it, it still stung and my right hand felt numb from the contact with her power. "Aren't you going a little overboard…?" Cold sweats drop from my temple. Even I have this Imagine Breaker, receiving such terrifying threat from the strongest electromaster in Academy City is still scary enough.

She stopped attacking me and I could see her red face clearly now. She panted heavily from previous one-sided battle. She took a long breath to calm herself down and said, "… I will go prepare the food."

"Eh?" I confused. There's no trace of her previous emotion left inside this short-tempered hazel-haired girl. I eyed the girl as she calmly walked to my kitchen and wore my apron.

Unfortunately, she noticed my stare. "What?" She asked.

I lowered my head, telling her "Uh, no. It's nothing."

"Hm? You are so weird." I heard Misaka commented on my act.

'What the heck? Just when I thought she was pouting, she suddenly turned all happy… It doesn't really seem like… She was all that mad. Anymore at least.'

Now she just happily cooked in my dorm's kitchen like nothing happened, even humming…

"Mmm… I just don't understand girls." I admitted this. I really don't get it what's going on girls' head. I scratched my cheek with my index finger.

OOOXXXOOO

"Phew, thanks for the meal~" I laid down on my back against my comfy bed, my hands behind my head acted as the temporary replacement of my pillow. My empty stomach was full now. Well, it was good. I admitted it. Who ever thought a spoiled-looking ojou-sama like her could handle this kind of houseworks neatly. I am starting to fall in love with her cooking now.

"Don't mention it." She even tidied up the table and washed the dirty dishes. At some point, why I felt like this is our married life? Now I'm a bit sure she would make for a good wife someday.

"You've got some bad manners." Her voice rang on my hearing system. I change to sit position on my bed with both hands against the bed, supporting me.

"Yeah yeah." I gave a nonchalant response with my eyes closed.

That's when I felt some weight on my lap, urged me to open my eyes from curiosity to what weight was that. Then I saw the back of Misaka Mikoto sat on my lap. I spread out my legs a little and she sat between my legs. My heart was beating faster at our current position. Oy, oy, oy! What kind of situation is this?!

"Uwah~ it's a tight fit." She plopped between my legs. I sweatdropped, didn't know what to say.

"… Hey now." I swear to God, if those two Delta Force member saw me in such position like this with the famous Railgun, alone in my dorm, on my bed, they'll freak out and chop my neck.

Speaking of which, she is quite light so I didn't have major problems on balancing myself and adjusting to her weight when she leaned against my chest.

"Aren't you the one with the bad manners?" I told her, still became her new private human-cushion.

"Wha~t, isn't it rather nice? Or at least, you don't seem to hate it, right?" This time, it was her turn to tease me. I told her to shut up and then we fell into peaceful silence.

It's not like I dislike this silence in the room, but I want to talk with her more. So I started a new topic to discuss. But I'm just as bad as a starter. "…Weren't you feeling angry?"

She was silence at first, like thinking about how to answer my question.

"Hm? I wasn't really mad. It's just… I was just embarrassed, that's all." She spoke. From her tone, I could tell she was currently quite in a good mood now. Thank goodness.

But I jerked up at her statement. "So to hide your embarrassment, you would actually try and electrocute someone, you…" I felt hopeless at this girl's behaviour.

"What? With Touma's thick-headedness, it's not like it would do anything."

"I'm going to die… Fuh~"

"Geez, it didn't even have any effect on you." She suddenly turned around and now her face was right in front of mine. "Rather than 'you', call me Mikoto from now on." She demanded.

"Hey, if you move that way—!?" Such misfortune. With this sudden movement from her, I failed to balancing our weight together and fell flat on the bed with her on top of me. I could feel her heart rate increased, and of course my heart rate too. Expecting a _nice_ lesson from this electromaster, my lips twitched nervously.

But rather than receiving a lightning strikes in return, in the seconds later, the weight on top of my body decreased as she suddenly jerked up, but still sat on my lap. I tried to got up slowly and said "Man, I'm just no match for you, Mi~ko~to~" I smiled at her.

Her face flushed and suddenly she threw herself over me, making me couldn't react and just let her slept on top of me.

"… Stupid Touma."

OOOXXXOOO

**Author's Note:**

**And first chapter is done! :3 This is going to be three-shots as the original doujin. Hope you enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**O.O**

**Okay, the first thing I noticed is that the horizontal line I used on previous chapter wasn't working well. Next, I made so many typo on last chapter. Please forgive me? :'3 I updated chapter one.**

**And, uh well… Chapter two is here… Guess I'm gonna finish this one before I continue the other story…? This is only going to be a three-shot fic anyway.**

_**(Disclaimer: To Aru Kagaku no Railgun and its characters all belong to Kazuma Kamachi; Ichaicha Railgun belongs to the creator, Ntype.)**_

OOOXXXOOO

"Ehh~? Is it that late already? How did it get this late?! I completely missed the last bus!" I heard Mikoto complained to no one – maybe – for staying at my dorm until late at night. I took a look at the clock in my room, ten minutes past eleven. Staying still in my current position, leaning against my left hand on my bed, I gave her my response nonetheless.

"Hmm… Telling me that isn't going to change anything. Besides, I'm still numb from earlier. Would you normally use your powers just so you can watch the channel you want?" I said with a bit of sarcasm there. I saw Mikoto speechless and made a guilty face.

"… Yeah, sorry about that.."

"…Geez, but look, if you just call on that teleporting girl, I'm sure she would be glad to take you back." I said without looking at her directly. Feeling the tingling numbness that has occupied me a while ago slowly disappeared, I tried to move my legs. "Oh, I can move." I mumbled to myself.

"Idiot. Do you seriously believe that I can let her come here without any consequences?"

Well, now that she said it, she was true. I got to know this Shirai Kuroko enough to imagine what she would do when she found out that her roommate was staying at my room for a whole day. "Ah, that would be bad, wouldn't it?"

She fell silence, lost in deep thought. Maybe she thought something like another alternative to solve this problem? I waited for her resolve regarding this soon-to-be big problem.

"Mm… I know. I will stay here tonight!" She perked up and announced her thought to me.

'Seriously?!' I doubted it will work out, but didn't mind to tell her my opinion about her idea. Instead, I told her, "Hey you… Instead of just breaking your dorm's curfew, is it okay to stay out like this?"

I received her answer and noticed a glimpse of excitement on her face as she said this. "But just think about it! If I call Kuroko now, it will be really problematic in the future." Then she lower her voice and I saw her flustered. "Well, that is… I wouldn't want to be disturbed…"

I narrowed my eyebrows at the words she had picked. Disturbed? Disturbed in what thing? I felt I took interest in this but I just let it slipped away as I don't want to be zapped this night.

"Anyway, I have been out all night chasing you around before! So since Kuroko will probably think that it was what I'm up to, it's fine!" She back to her cheerful tone.

I facefaulted, wondering what kind of girl is she? Staying over at guy's dorm without second thought, doesn't she find a problem with that? It's not like I against it though. "Fine, do whatever you want." I finally said, giving an approval of her idea.

"Ah, ahahaha~ Anyway, it seems kind of hot in here, doesn't it? I'm really starting to sweat." I eyed her as she plopped on my bed casually. I let out a tired sigh for this girl.

"Hey, Touma." I walked to my closet to search for some clothes for her to wear as she called my name. I wasn't really look at her but she continued saying "Do you mind if I use your bath?"

"… I doubt it would stop you if I were to say no." I felt troubled at her easiness. "Do you know how to get the bath ready?"

"Ah, yeah. The heater is in the kitchen, isn't it?" She hopped from my bed, taking the shirt that I lend to her, and begin walking to the unoccupied bathroom. Or would I say, my second bed back when Index was still here. And maybe tonight too when this Biribiri stayed over at my place.

"?" I noticed something. Is it just me or she smirked at me?

"… You know I'll kill you if you peek, right?" Oh man, I'm so tired. What kind of misfortune is this? Having the strongest electromaster who is apparently short-tempered middle school girl staying at your dorm for the night, this poor Kamijou Touma must be dreaming. "Yeah yeah, just go you middle schooler."

OOOXXXOOO

I yawned in front of my television, sitting crossed-legs watching whatever is on.

"Ahh… All the programs are boring at this hour of night. No matter where I turn, it's all news and stuff. Something about how to level up through breathing exercises…"

Then, I heard a click sound of a door being opened. I shifted my attention to the source of that sound. '…So it seems there are girls foolish enough to actually use the bath at a guy's house like it's nothing.' I mentally told myself this thing. I'm still a normal healthy guy, doesn't she know that?

I heard footsteps approaching me and I knew that belong to whom. Misaka Mikoto's.

"I'm back~" She hugged me from behind, surprised me a bit but I decided to hide it. I found it rather cute seeing her acted like any other normal girls like this.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I put uninterested look on my face.

"Looks like you really didn't try to peek."

"Ahh, now my clothes are all wet." I switched the topic like an amateur.

"What's the difference? You're going to take a bath in a minute anyway." I could feel her hug tighter around me. I couldn't move even an inch from our awkward but nice position.

"Yes yes, I know." I answered, looking like I was pissed off by her action but in fact I quite enjoyed this moment. I could feel her steady heartbeat, smell my shampoo scent which she used earlier to wash her hair, and her own scent that I'm so familiar with. Luckily, she didn't notice my fastened heartbeat.

"In any case, make sure you dry off properly before you step out of the bathroom." I got up to grab a towel as I said so. "Here, come this way."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw she was following me hesitantly. I grabbed the towel, turned around to face her, and spun her so her back was facing me. "Okay, hold still for a sec." I started to dry her hair off with the towel in my hand. She didn't protest when I did this which made me a bit relieved.

"Mmnn~! Wouldn't a blowdryer work better?"

I stopped for a second, then mumbled something like, "What a troublesome girl." I got up and searched for my blowdryer to do like what she wanted, not in the mood to argue with this girl. When I found what I searched for, I came back to her to continue drying off her hair.

From behind, I could tell she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the comfy feeling from the blowdryer. "Ah, you know. I borrowed some of your clothes." She spoke. I know actually. Isn't it me who gave her my clothes?

"It's not like I really mind, but there should have only been the shirt left still?"

"I wore my shorts too, so it's okay." She stood up and spun around, showing her shorts. If I'm such a perverted guy, I would have been nosebleeding already. But knowing this girl…

"Ehe~ Did it look like I wasn't wearing anything else?" She beamed at me. I didn't say anything as I felt that dizzy feeling from having this troublesome girl in my dorm.

I got up from my position. "Okay, I'm going to take a bath now. Don't peek."

"As if I would~" She sticked out her tongue.

OOOXXXOOO

Moments later, I came out from my bathroom with a fresh feeling. I felt like I want to have something cold to drink after taking this midnight bath. That's when a familiar voice of a girl welcoming me back and I saw her casually sat in the middle of my room, eating my ice cream nonchalantly.

"How can you just go and eat other people's ice cream?" I facepalmed.

"It's not that big a deal, right?" She answered, mouth full with my ice cream.

"Well, I don't mind though." Yeah, I'm getting used to this situation after Index start to freeload here. She always ate my share of foods too. Besides, it's only an ice cream, so why should I argue with her over some small things like this?

"Ah, let me pay you back for drying off my head." She stuffed my mouth with her ice cream suddenly, saying "Hold this for me a sec." as she grabbed the same towel I used earlier to dry her head off. My eyes jolted open from realizing something that she didn't seem to notice. Isn't this counted as an _indirect kiss_?

I sat silently and played with the ice cream in my mouth using my tongue in silence as she dried off my hair. I never saw she acted lovely like this before. And I kinda like it.

I felt a warm sensation built up on my cheeks. Was I blushing? "…"

"There, good boy~" I could see her bright smile. I blushed at this sight in front of me that she gave.

"Geez you…"

OOOXXXOOO

I looked at my clock. It was past midnight and yet we still haven't sleep. My eyes felt heavy already and my thigh felt numb because Mikoto has been sat on my lap this whole time.

I heard that girl yawned. "I'm getting sleepy." She leaned against my chest, still on my lap.

"Is that something you should be saying to someone you were using as a cushion?" I sighed. Then she plopped on my bed, proning there. "It's fine if you want to sleep. But at least hand me the blanket."

"Hm? Why?" She shifted her head so now she could see me from her position.

"If I sleep directly on the floor this time of year, I would catch a cold, wouldn't it? I'm not that robust, you know." I wondered why she must ask this simple thing. It's not like she wanted me to sleep with her on the same bed, didn't she?

But I felt a chill aura as I finished my words. She stood up and threw me a scary menacing look with a devilish smile. She clutched her fist. "…Hmm?"

I sat on my bed, leaning on the wall on its side. "… Umm, huh? Mikoto-san?" I knew what would come next. I prepared my mental to face _it_.

I was right. Sparks clearly seen dancing around this electromaster. She raised her hands and exclaimed, "You worthless guy!" I received her lightning attack head-on.

"Ughh—" I rubbed my head that felt dizzy from that earlier shock and that's when I felt she pushed me to lie down on my bed. She got on top of me, looking at me with a pissed look. "Uhmm, Mikoto-san?"

"Why do you think I'm even staying here?!" I shuted my mouth to let her ranting rang on my ears.

"Y, you're always like this! You never seem to understand me! Since the day we met, you haven't changed at all! From the beginning, haven't I been chasing after you the whole time?! It's not fair!"

She panted after those ranting. When I felt that was enough, I rolled and threw her lightly on my bed before I stood up from my previous place. "Geez, so noisy! All I have been hearing is you complaining."

"Ah! But, Touma, you—!" She wanted to protest, I assumed. And so I cut her mid-sentence.

"Ahh, enough already. If you keep making such a fuss, I will have to shut that mouth of yours." I said, rubbing my back head. We fell in silence after that, but only for a second. Because second later, I could hear her laugh. She laughed at me…

"… Pff~ Ahahahahaha!" She clutched her stomach, maybe hurting from her laugh.

I stood there dumbfounded. "... What?" I could tell that I was blushing because I felt my cheeks warmer. I didn't mean it though to make her laugh like this, but it was not bad either. Truthfully, I'm grateful I'm able to make her laugh like that.

"Aha~" She wiped her tears. Is that so funny so she laughed until her tears came out? But she seemed calmed down already. She opened her hazel eyes and looked straight into my eyes and said with her charming smile, "Go ahead and try it. You dummy. I'll take you on any time." I felt like my heart jumped out from my chest for seeing that smile of Misaka Mikoto and hearing this statement.

OOOXXXOOO

(Normal POV)

_Meanwhile…_

"Onee-sama~! Where are you~?" A certain auburn-haired girl teleported from place to place, above traffic lights, above people cars, searching for a certain hazel-haired girl all night.

OOOXXXOOO

**Second chapter. Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. Then, see ya~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Last chapter of this story… :3 I finished this only in one night… After this, I'll focus on my own story.**

**[[ Updated! I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes and typo. I guess writing a story at midnight really does have an effect on me… OTL ]]**

_**(Disclaimer: To Aru Kagaku no Railgun and its characters all belong to Kazuma Kamachi; Ichaicha Railgun belongs to the creator, Ntype.)**_

OOOXXXOOO

Finally classes for today has finished. I waved my goodbye to one of Delta Force member. "See ya later, Kami-yan~" Tsuchimikado and I parted our ways here.

I was walking on the staircase when my phone vibrated, notified me that I have received a message. I fished my phone from my pocket and opened that new message. And when I looked at the sender's name, I went 'Uh oh, Biribiri. What does she want this time?'

_To: Kamijou Touma_

_From: Misaka Mikoto_

_Subject: Don't! Ignore! This! Message!_

_Touma, you are free after school today, right? Come shopping with me._

Shopping. One hell of a shopping for guys. I wanted to play a joke with her, and so I replied her message like:

_To: Misaka Mikoto_

_From: Kamijou Touma_

_Subject: Re: Don't! Ignore! This! Message!_

_S.a.y… P. L. E. A. S. E?_

"… And, there we go." I made a crooky smile with my lips as my fingers busy typing on my phone. After checking my message once more, I pressed send button. Then, it happened…

Just when I wanted to walk pass the gate, saying "All right then.", a certain familiar voice sounded so angry pointed toward me. The owner of that voice apparantely has waited for me by the gate and so she heard what I said earlier.

She said to me angrily, "Not 'all right'." I could see her vein popped up from her temple. I froze.

"Uh… Biri—"

_SMACK—_

She smacked my head. Hardly. I got an extra bump on my head. "Geez… Hey, you did know that you're running low on the daily necessities at your house, right?" She asked in a _friendly_ tone. I saw her picking her bag from the ground near her foot. Maybe she put it there when she waited for me?

"Ah… Now that you mention it, I guess I am." I said, sweatdropping.

"Why is it that I have to take care of these things anyway." She closed her eyes. She said it like it was the most common knowledge that you must know.

And to brighten her mood, I said "But I'm very grateful for all that you have done."

"Hm, well, as long as you understand." She told me with her usual smile. We started walking away from my school to go shopping like what she intended to do.

"I'm making your favorites for dinner. So at the very least, you should help me carry everything."

"Fi~ne." Just at this moment, I started thinking, why she has been act like she's my _wife_?

OOOXXXOOO

I stood in silence. Though I could feel Mikoto's intense stare at me, begging me to accompany her to go inside this _supermarket_. She considered it as a _supermarket_ though in reality it actually is a toys' store! "Umm… In what dimension does this count as a supermarket?"

"It's cute though, right?" She simply answered me with that innocent look.

I just turned around, waving my hand, ready to leave after I said "Well then, I'll be going" but she stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Don't even think about going home." I looked back at her smiling face. "You're coming, right? To go shopping with me?"

"Come on, please don't make me do this, seriously."

"But just look. There are other guys in there shopping too." I tilted my head and looked at the direction she told me. Good. I _did_ saw a guy with his girlfriend shopping together in that ridiculous store.

"But that's because they're _dating_." I convinced her to give up to make me accompanying her shopping. But then I was wrong. She didn't give up, and looked at me with some determined eyes.

"… Mmhh… … Then, there is _no_ problem at all…" She grabbed my wrist, dragging me inside.

I tried to stopped her. "H, hey wait…" But to no avail. We were coming inside, even the worker already greeted us. Geez, what's wrong with girls and their shopping behaviour?

And then… I thought I saw Mikoto's blushing face as we entered this store?

"… Fine, whatever."

OOOXXXOOO

"H… How adorable~!" I eyed this Tokiwadai's Ace beamed like a kid seeing a balloon when she found a doll that match her taste for cute things, as she hugged… what is it? A dog doll? She hugs that doll tightly and rubbed her cheeks against that supposed to be a cute doll in her eyes.

"Cute~!" I fell in silence as I watched her childish side got the better of her.

"Cute~!" I sweatdropped this time.

"Cute~!" …She was still doing the same thing over and over again.

"So cute~!" …I don't know what to say anymore…

"… Ahh, I really want it." Now I saw another side of her today. I got up from what I called a hell.

"And to think that you are an ojou-sama." I swung my school bag over my shoulder. "If you really want it that badly, why don't you just buy it?" Oh, I felt guilty now after I saw her facial expression changed into a sad one.

"I would, but…" She paused, making me turned all of my attentions to her. "Hey, Touma. Would you mind if I left it at your house?" Funny enough. After all of these times together, she has been kept coming over to my place and here I thought she would call it _our_ house rather than _your_ house. But I put that aside.

I asked her, "Eh? Why?" This is the dumb question of mine because I must be know the reason already without her telling me why… Knowing that roommate of hers…

"Just think… If I leave it in my dorm room, Kuroko will… well, you know…"

I imagined her teleporter roommate looked at her with a pitiful look saying stuffs like "What a surprisingly feminine hobby for you, Onee-sama. Hohohohoho~" with a weird aura surrounding her.

"Ah, yeah… Well, if you only want to leave it at my house, then okay." I agreed with her. When I saw that thing again, I started to think that this thing was quite cute too.

"Really!?" She clasped her hands in front of her face and she looked at me with those hopeful eyes.

"Y, you don't have to get that excited…" Then we went to the cashier to pay for that dog doll. She hugged that paper bag that contained her new doll tightly around her chest. Seeing her hands were full, I offered her to help carrying her school bag which she gladly accepted.

When we left the shop, I could see her satisfied face all the way. Somehow, seeing that face of hers also made me satisfied too. "That's great. You got what you wanted." I said as we walked further away from that store to the bus shelter.

"Sorry for making you carry my bag." She looked at me with her guilty smile.

"It's no big deal." I simply answered with my eyes closed.

"Ah yeah~" I opened my eyes when I heard her exclaim. What I couldn't believe was that she grasped my free hand, giggling. I threw my gaze to the side, avoiding eye contact with her. I was one hundred percent sure I was blushing right now.

"…Uh, you know, walking together hand in hand is going to make it hard to buy groceries." I randomly said.

"You are right. Well then, let's put the rest of the shopping on hold for today."

I narrowed my eyes. "Hey."

"Ahaha, I'm just playing. It was a joke." She giggled. Really, I'm no match to her.

'Fukou da~!' I was mentally sighing.

OOOXXXOOO

It was about five minutes we waited for the bus to arrive. We took the back seat and she sat on the empty seat beside me on the bus. "We can drop off your things at my house first." I told her even though I was pretty sure she knew it already.

"Yeah, the supermarket is not far from your house anyway."

Then we fell into silence for a while until I felt really hot and said it out loud unconsciously. "Phew, it's so hot out. You can really tell that it's summer."

"Oh yeah, Touma. Now that it's summer vacation, do you have any plans? Are you going to visit your family?"

I thought for a second before I answered her question hesitantly, "… Well, if I don't have to do make-up lessons." That's true. Knowing my grades, there's no way my teacher would let me go away enjoying this vacation and forget about that supplementary classes.

"Ahaha… Summer is really no time to be studying now, is it~" She laughed hopelessly after hearing my obvious answer.

"Hmm… So then I guess you will be going back home?"

"Just for a bit. It's not like it would do any good to stay at the dorm the whole time."

Her words switched something inside my head. So I wouldn't have a time to be together with her during summer vacation, eh? Why I felt so disappointed? "Hm, then I guess I will work a bit during that time. I could use the money too." I said nonchalantly as I closed my eyes.

I could hear her smirking when she spoke, "Ah, so that means you are keeping yourself free for when I'm here, huh?"

"Guh…"

"How~ nice~ of~ you~"

Great. Now she teased me. I kept my mouth shutted but she kept her stare didn't go away from me. "…So what." I finally admitted it. Then I saw her knowing smiling like wanting to say 'I know that all along' or things like that.

Feeling embarrassed, I closed my eyes once again and looking to the opposite direction to avoid her eyes. I propped my chin with my right hand.

Seconds later, I opened my eyes widely as I felt the adding of some weight on my shoulder and I smelt that familiar scent. She was leaning against me, smiling?

"It's summer now, you know~?" She said.

_Yeah, I know._

"… Seriously, it's way too hot. You know?"

OOOXXXOOO

_**Extra**_

OOOXXXOOO

We were on our way back to my dorm when this happened. Like before, we walked hand in hand. I intertwined my fingers with hers. When I was enjoying this moment, she called for me.

"Oh yeah. Hey, Touma." She poked her head so I could see her face clearly.

I turned my attention to her. "Hm?"

She paused for a moment and I waited for her to continue what she wanted to say.

"Isn't it about time… that you put it clearly into words for me?"

_I knew it._ I was still not ready to say those words so I just tried to ignore her. I averted my eyes. "…" I pretended to not know what she was saying.

"You know, it starts with 'I lo…'." She give me a hint which I already knew.

"…Huh?" I was still pretending.

"Geez, trying to play dumb." She still locked her eyes on me and I still looked away from her. "If you don't say it, I won't kiss you."

"…Hm, well, if Mikoto says it first, then maybe I will think about it."

"Eh?! What kind of answer is that?" Now she looked a bit pissed off. "You are so stubborn."

Didn't accept this, I said to her "I could say the same to you."

"So unreasonable." She kept protesting.

"Shut up." Feeling insulted, I decided to take on an action first. I grabbed her wrists with my hands and turned her way to face me.

"Ah… Wa, wait. This isn't right!"

"Come on, just close your eyes, dummy." I told her what she should do but she didn't do it. I leaned closer to her either way, closing the gaps between our lips until it finally met. It lasted for seconds until I broke our first kiss.

"…"

"…" We both didn't say a word after we parted our lips. I looked deep into her eyes and I could see my reflection on her hazel eyes.

"…! …That's not fair, doing it so suddenly." She spoke for the first time after I broke the kiss. I humph-ed proudly for seeing her bright-red face.

"I didn't hear you telling me I couldn't." I teased her. She turned away maybe to hide her embarrassment face from me.

"That's because you tricked me."

"You're blushing though, Mikoto~" I grinned slyly, seeing her body jumped a little. Then she finally turned around, letting me to see her face again. Her blushing face.

"…Mmm… Shut up, stupid Touma."

OOOXXXOOO

**Finished! XD So, how was it? Well now at least I could focus on my own story.**


End file.
